I Promise
by Unaspirality
Summary: The day starts out boring and cloudy...two of the kittens of the Koneko become closer...and it ends with a promise. Yohji X Ken. Shounen ai.


Author: Unaspirality Title: I Promise Rating: PG-13 for some suggestive themes Pairing: YohjiXKen, YoKen and so forth and so on... Disclaimer: I'd like to lie and say that the boys belong to me...unfortunately, they do not. I only borrow them, and make them do unspeakable things. If you do not like yaoi...then please turn away...because this fic has male/male action!!  
  
Outside, the clouds were stirring; promising a hellatious storm. Inside, two lonely kittens sat in a comfortable silence as the second hour with no customers passed them by.  
"Yohji?"  
"Hmm?" Replied the older kitten as he stretched his arms out in front of himself.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did, Kenken. So it appears that, yes, you are indeed capable of such a thing."  
Ken's face reddened as he spoke again, "I kind of had a different one in mind."  
"You can feel free to ask me anything, Kenken. I'm an open book."  
"Alright, thanks Yohji." Ken smiled at his friend. "Do you...like anyone that, like, isn't a woman?"  
Yohji was quick to answer, "Of course Kenken. I like you." He paused, "Aya's not so bad, once you get to know him, and who doesn't like the chibi?"  
"Eh...Yohji. That's not what I meant...what I meant to say is, do you like anyone who's not a woman?"  
"Ken, is this your sorry attempt to ask me if I'm bisexual?"  
Ken turned multiple shades of red. "Well...yeah. I guess."  
The playboy chuckled deep in his throat. "You are precious Kenken." He ruffled his teammate's hair. "Well, that is quite the question bishounen. I can't honestly give you an answer. I mean...I've never so much as kissed another man."  
"Well, have you ever wanted to?"  
"Hmm...maybe. I know that I've thought some guys were good looking. I'm sure if I found the right guy, I wouldn't mind doing stuff with him. That damn Aya is a sexy bastard! But he's too angsty for me." Ken nodded in agreement.  
"Have you ever wanted to kiss a friend, Yohji?"  
"What is this, twenty questions? You want to be a detective or something, Kenken?"  
"No. I'm just curious."  
"Well, sure, I suppose there probably have been some friends that I would have liked to play tonsil hockey with." Yohji grinned.  
The soccer player groaned and gave Yohji a somewhat annoyed look. "Must you say it like that?"  
"Ken, what's up with you? You're acting really weird. Are you trying to tell me something? I mean all these questions...you're...you're gay. Aren't you?! And you want Omi!"  
"Eww...Yohji!" Ken whined. "That's gross. Omi's just a kid!"  
A silence settled between the two assassins. The air was thick enough to choke on, as they stared at each other. The once comfortable silence, had turned into a deafening one.  
Yohji was the first to speak, "So...you didn't deny it. You are gay. And you want to kiss a friend. The friend isn't Aya?"  
"No."  
"And it isn't Omi?"  
"No."  
"...Ken? Do you want to kiss me?"  
Instead of answering, Ken leaned forward until his lips met with the playboy's. Yohji stiffened a little at the unexpected gesture. It was a small soft brush of the lips, that lasted a few short seconds, then it was over. Ken pulled back and waited for a reaction from his best friend.  
Yohji brought his hand to his lips, and continued to search Ken's eyes. "Ken..."  
"Now you've kissed a man. What do you think, Yohji?"  
"That was not a kiss."  
"Excuse me? It most certainly was so!"  
"Ken, if I always had to judge whether of not I liked a person based on a kiss like that, I'd still be a virgin."  
The younger man thought to pout for a minute, then suddenly decided it was better to take action. In one swift motion, he stood, grabbed Yohji's wrist, pulled the blonde close to him, and sealed his lips with his own. This time, Ken didn't waste a single second of time. He thrust his tongue into Yohji's warm moist mouth, and rubbed it against the playboy's tongue.  
Ken shoved Yohji hard against the counter. One hand was placed firmly on Yohji's hip, the other worked it's way up into the taller man's shirt.  
Yohji strained against Ken's hands, trying to get his teammate to stop molesting him. Though, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted the soccer player to stop. Ken's right hand had him pinned in place, while his left was working at one of his nipples. The brunette's tongue was playfully darting in and out of his mouth. All things considered...Yohji's defenses were crumbling...very fast.  
Ken gently nudged Yohji's thighs apart with his thigh, and pressed it upward until it came in contact with the blonde's crotch. On instinct, the older boy began to grind himself upon the willing leg. Ken pressed the entire length of his body against the tall lanky body in front of him, as he felt a strangled moan escaped from between Yohij's lips.  
Yohji finally managed to break the kiss and push Ken away. The soccer player stumbled back a couple of steps and stared at his friend, waiting for the worst.  
Yohji's knees started to buckle under his own weight. He fumbled to catch himself on the counter, as he tried to stabilize his ragged breathing. His eyes never once left Ken's. the silence in the room was again overpowering for a few long moments, until Yohji spoke, "Wow, Kenken. I...I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what it is that you want to hear from me."  
Crimson flashed in the corner of Ken's eye. "Storm's coming. Close up."  
Yohji jumped at the sound of Aya's icy voice. He glanced over his shoulder to watch the leader of Weiss disappear into the storage room.  
"Just forget about it, Yohji." Ken whispered as he walked over to the door and locked it. A minute later, he was ascending the stairs to his apartment. Yohji was left in the middle of the Koneko with only his thoughts as company.  
  
* * *  
  
The shutters outside the brunette's window rattled with a blinding rage. The rain was coming down so hard and so fast that you couldn't see a foot in front of the window. Ken shielded his eyes as a particularly bright lightening bolt lit up the sky. It was followed by a deafening crack of thunder that shook the foundation.  
Ken let out a small yelp as he dove to hide under his blankets. He never had cared for storms. This storm seemed to upset him even more than usual. He stood up and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, deciding he'd had enough of hiding in his cold empty room. He needed comfort.  
The soccer player wandered out into the hallway and all but ran to the door of the person he knew would still be up at three o'clock in the morning, his teammate and best friend, Kudou Yohji. He didn't even bother knocking, knowing that Yohji always left his door unlocked. Ken rushed to Yohji's bedroom, flung open the door, and found his friend lying on his bed, smoking a cigarette, with nothing but a thin sheet covering his body.  
Another clap of thunder rattled the house. Ken dropped his blanket, and ran for the bed. He leaped onto it, and huddled up against Yohji's side.  
The playboy chuckled as he put out his cigarette, then placed his arm around Ken's shoulders and drew him nearer. "Scared of the storm, Kenken?" Ken nodded in response. "You wanna stay here with me?"  
A series of very unpleasant thunder claps shook the house. Ken threw his arms around Yohji's torso and squeezed hard. "Please don't make me go back, Yohji!" The brunette pleaded.  
"Shhh..." Yohji rubbed Ken's back soothingly. "It's okay, Kenken. You can stay here. Everything will be okay." The taller man rearranged them so that Ken was under the sheet and so that they were lying down. He never once let go of his dear friend.  
As Ken relaxed into Yohji's embrace, he was dimly aware that the body he was wrapped around was completely naked.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken woke with the sun. He slowly opened his eyes and a smile broke across his face. He felt very satisfied. The smile faded when he realized, as he hugged what he thought to be his pillow, turned out to be a warm, very naked body. The brunette looked up into a pair of piercing jade green eyes, and a blush spread across his face.  
He quickly removed his arms from his friend's body, as his face grew hot. "Gomen...Yohji."  
A soft husky chuckle sounded from deep in the blonde's throat. "What are you apologizing for, Ken? Unless you took advantage of me in my sleep, you've done nothing wrong." A smile spread across the naked man's face as Ken's blush seemed to worsen even yet.  
"Ne, Yohji, do you always sleep...naked?" Ken shyly asked.  
Yohji, once again, laughed to himself, "Of course, Kenken. Don't you?" Yohji raised the blankets to survey his friend's body. "I guess not. I must say, Ken, those little hearts on your boxers are very cute!" The blonde winked at his teammate.  
Ken's face once more turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Shut up, Yohji!" He grabbed the sheet out of Yohji's hands and properly covered himself.  
"You're so easy to embarrass, Ken. You really need to loosen up! You've got nothing to be ashamed of. You have a beautiful body. You really need to learn to show it off a bit. Perhaps if you had, I would have wanted to do this sooner." Yohji pulled Ken into a soft sensual kiss that could have melted an iceberg. Okay, so Aya probably wouldn't have melted, but Ken sure did.  
"Yohji...I thought that you didn't like men? I thought you didn't want me to kiss you. In the shop you seemed really upset, and then almost relieved when Aya showed up."  
"I told you Ken, I couldn't base my possible feelings for you on that first crappy kiss. After the second kiss, I have to admit that I was confused with all of these strange feelings coursing through my body. I was very intriged though. And so I've had a lot of time to think about it. When I woke up this morning, and found you in my arms, I realized that I like waking up with you in my arms. It just feels right." Yohji placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead.  
"So this is okay?" Ken wrapped his arms around his friend's waist.  
"Yes. Just promise me one thing?"  
"Anything."  
"Be gentle with me? It's my first time."  
Ken's face reddened. "You mean? I can?"  
"Well...just until I get the gist of things. Then you're mine." Yohji growled into Ken's ear.  
"Okay Yohji, I promise."  
  
FIN  
  
I do not plan on adding anything to this anytime in the near future...I'm pretty satisfied with how it stands. But please do leave me feedback!! I do love to hear what everyone thinks! 


End file.
